A Baka's Adventure
by bloodyhound17
Summary: My names Tony Vince, a well-known fan of Naruto and an author of many Naruto fanfics known globally. As I start on my latest fanfic Konoha's Chakra Knight, it was going so good then I had to go to bed. As I went to bed I received a message from someone called Naruto Uzumaki. Oh hell no, oh hell yes, I was sent into the Narutoverse. Minor Language. Bashing. Self insert. Inspired.
1. Chapter Pro and 1: What's Going On Here!

Yeah man…and woman…This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17 on air looking for some prey to attack. It's a foxy fox world out there so…you better watch your back!

Yeah so new story.. A Pure Naruto story with an OC based on yours truly… well maybe….

Yeah so deal with it not many do this.

This story is inspired by someone I forgot so….It is a self insert story….Also no YAIO you Baka's!

_A Baka's Adventure_

_Prologue: We're Going Innnnnnn!_

My names Tony Vince, a well-known fan of Naruto and an author of many Naruto fanfics known globally. As I start on my latest fanfic Konoha's Chakra Knight, it was going so good until my mom yelled at me to go to bed. I have black wavy hair combed back slightly, tan skin, brown-yellowish eyes and I stand at six feet and around the age of 15. As my parents say I act like a kid, or an idiot or just plan crazy. But that's how I act, and I'm proud of it. I remember while reading some fanfics about a guy who received a text message in bed and got sucked into the Narutoverse. I wish that would've happened to me, I would laugh so hard. At times I would read in bed as in fanfics, it's better to read in bed.

As I fell asleep with my phone in hand, someone sent me a message.

"Who in bloody hell would send me a message this late at night," I groaned as I turned on my phone to see a text message…from Naruto Uzumaki!

"Oh no, how did I know this will happen!?" I groaned as I read the text 'I'll become Hokage someday!'

The next thing I see is a bright white light engulfing me as I past out from random exhaustion.

(Konoha 3POV)

A young blond could be seen atop the Hokage Monuments, particularly the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Why won't they just leave me alone, I done nothing wrong to deserve, I know I done a few pranks but no one was killed, why is it always me?!" the young blond known as Naruto Uzumaki cried as he curled up into a ball and laid on his side.

Then all of a sudden white lightning strikes right behind Naruto in the forest.

"Ahhhh!"Naruto screamed as he was startled by the red lightning striking.

"Hmmm. I gotta check this out maybe someone got hit," Naruto said with panic as he ran towards the smoke.

"Hey did anyone get hurt?" the little Naruto cried out as he entered the area that was hit by lightning.

As the little blond entered the area he could see a boy around his age, on the ground covered in several third degree burns, and seemed unconscious.

"Hey are you okay? Hey wake up!" Naruto said as he shook the body in worry he might be dead, but in mere seconds he could hear small groans from the boy.

"Hold on I'll get jiji!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the Hokage's Tower.

As Naruto left the area, our best friend Tony Vince woke up from unconsciousness. "Ohhhhh…. How did I know this would happen?" Tony said emotionless and groaned in pain as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

(Hokage Tower)

"Goddamn this damn paperwork, why won't it just disappear!?" Sarutobi Hiruzen complained as he heard someone knocking on the door.

"If you are carrying paperwork you are not allowed in!" Hiruzen shouted as he had a tick mark on his forehead.

"JIJI! ITS ME!" yelled Naruto as he opened the door violently.

"It's nice to see you Naruto, what happens to be the problem?" Hiruzen asked as he saw the worried look on the little blonds face.

"I was on the Yondaime's head and in the forest behind me lightning strikes the ground, so I went to see if anyone was hit and I found someone my age…I think and he was covered in burn marks," Naruto explained to the old man.

"Okay Naruto please lead me to where you found him," the third Hokage asked the blond as he got up from his chair and headed towards the door with Naruto leading the way.

(On top of the monument)

"This way jiji!" Naruto said as he entered into the forest with the Hokage in tow.

As they entered the area, they could see a boy around six years old laying on his back on the ground with his eyes open looking into the sky.

"Hey are you okay lad?!" Sarutobi asked as he quickly ran to the boy's side.

"I'm okay I guess just a few burns and pains," Tony said as he continued to look at the night sky.

"Cat!" Sarutobi called out as a anbu came out of nowhere. "Please get the medic-nins to take the boy to the hospital," the old monkey asked as the anbu nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

"Can you please tell me your name young man?" the old man asked with a calm, friendly voice.

"The names Tony Vince," Tony said as he coughed out the dust that was in his lungs.

"Rest easy little one, medics are on the way," the old man said as he ruffled Tony's hair, while the boy pasted out.

(Hours later)

At the hospital our little hero wakes up.

"Where am I?" Tony asked as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling, in a white room.

"Just as I thought, the hospital," Tony sighed as he lifted himself out of bed, slightly groaning in pain from the previous burns.

"You'd better stay in bed, you might just strain yourself, because of those unhealed burns," said a voice behind Tony.

Tony turned around to see a raven haired girl at the doorway that looked about the age of six years old more or less.

"I feel fine, besides I had worse, anyways my names Tony Vince, what's your name?" Tony said as he got off the bed and introduced himself.

"My names Shizune, nice to meet you Tony-kun," Shizune said smiling.

**The End**

**Unexpected ending we have here. Isn't Shizune supposed to be older and traveling with Tsunade.**

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?**

**Well due to technical difficulties this story chapter ends here.**

**JA NE and don't forget to review…**

**Ha ha just joking lets make this chapter BIGGER!**

_Chapter 1: What's Going On Here?!_

"Nice to meet you Shizune-chan," Tony said to the black haired girl with a eye smile.

'Why is Shizune so young and here? Wasn't she supposed to be with Tsunade outside the village, what the heck is going on here?" Tony thought with his mind panicking inside wise.

"Nice to meet you too Tony-kun," Shizune said cutely.

"Heheh…. So Shizune-chan do you know how long I am going to be stuck here?" Tony asked her.

"Well actually you have been here for two days that means you can leave tomorrow afternoon after more checks to see if you are healthy and healed," Shizune said as she checked out the clipboard.

"Oh okay, so are you the nurse that's taking care of me," Tony said teasingly.

"Of course I am, why else would I be here?!" Shizune said with a frown.

"Well… you seem to be a bit young to be a nurse," Tony said sheepishly.

"Hey! I'm a trainee! This is supposed to be my first time on the job! Baka," Shizune shouted as she bonked our hero in the head.

"OW! HEY! I'm still injured!" Tony said as he rubbed his bonked head in pain.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me," Shizune cried out as she tried to heal the bump on his head.

"Heh heh its okay," Tony said in a nervous laugh.

"I see you two are getting along quite well," said an older voice from the door.

"Hokage-sama, h-how is your day?" Shizune stuttered as she bowed towards the robed old man.

"Very good and thank you for asking Shizune-chan, and how is your day if I may ask?" asked the Hokage.

"Very nice."

"And what about you Tony-kun?" the old man asked smiling.

"Just splendid!" Tony said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Shizune can you please give us a moment?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shizune said as she bowed and left the room.

"So Tony-kun what brings you to Konoha?" the Hokage asked.

'Crap what do I say?' Tony panicked.

"I came to Konoha to join the Ninja Academy," Tony said with a straight face.

While Sarutobi heard this he tried to read Tony's eyes for lies or doubt, but he couldn't find anything.

"So you came with family or by yourself?"

"I came by myself Sandaime-sama, I'm an orphan," Tony said.

"Well since you are an orphan, I could put you in the orphana-," Sarutobi started to say but was interrupted by Tony.

"Hokage-sama I would wish to stay with the one that found me in the forest?" Tony said but with a more nervousness behind it.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki, I don't know, but I can ask him," Sarutobi said thinking.

"Okay then its settled until further notice, right," Tony said.

"Right then, I will see you tomorrow," Sarutobi said as left the room.

"Aye sir," Tony said calmly as he lied down back into bed to sleep.

(Next Day)

"Well your all checked up and ready to go, now all you have to do is sign this form and you can leave," Shizune said as she handed him a clipboard that had a sign out form and a pen.

"Well, you are so eager of tossing me out and I thought you liked me," Tony teased as he signed the form.

"I-I do its just that you can leave now, you are all better," Shizune said shyly as she slightly blushed.

"I'm just fooling with you Shizune-chan," Tony said laughing as Shizune was still blushing.

"Anyways before I leave how old are you Shizune-chan?" Tony asked in worry.

"I'm the same age as you Tony-kun, I'm nine years old," Shizune said with an eye smile.

"Can you give me a second please to change," Tony asked as Shizune left the room in respect of privacy.

As Shizune left the room, Tony went to check the mirror. He looked at himself and saw a nine year old boy at four foot nine, with the patient gown on, with black wavy hairy, with slightly tan skin and brown-yellowish eyes, and slightly more slim than before. Though the most surprising part was that he had no facial hair at all, this blew his top off.

"GODDAMN IT TO HELL! WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON HERE!" Tony cried as he saw a mini version of his former self.

(Minutes later)

Tony came out with a white t-shirt on with black pants and black shoes. His hair was combed back slightly, and in the end he had a sweatdrop forming on the side of it all.

"Hey Tony-kun, I was told you would have to go to the Hokage's Tower, to know where it is?" Shizune asked as she stood in front of the doorway.

"Omaesan(Hey) Shizune-chan, I'm sorry but I don't," Tony said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

At this Shizune smiled, "Well I guess I'm going to have to show you, come on Tony-kun!" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the tower making Tony a ragdoll.

(At the Hokage Tower)

(Knock)(Knock)

"Come in."

"Greetings Hokage-sama, I have brought Tony-kun like you asked," Shizune said as she bowed.

"Greetings Shizune-chan, though I asked for him to come here, why did you come along?" Sarutobi asked as he was curious.

"W-Well, h-he d-didn't know how to g-get here s-so I showed him the way," Shizune stuttered as she blushed and but her fingers together in a Hinata like fashion.

"Very well, you are dismissed," the Hokage ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama, see you later Tony-kun and don't be afraid to stop by the hospital for a quick hello," Shizune said as she smiled and left.

"Well, Tony-kun how have you been?"

"Okay I guess, I just got out of the hospital," Tony said as he looked at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Is something wrong Tony-kun?" the Hokage asked as Tony looked suspicious as he looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, sorry that's been a habit for quite a while, almost like a thinking position," Tony said as his gaze faltered from the ceiling back to the old man.

"Anyways, remember that you wanted to stay at Naruto's apartment, well that can't happen, but you can live in apartment next door," said the Sandaime.

"Yeah it's okay, I was going to change my mind anyway, because I like my privacy," Tony said with a small grin.

'What are you hiding Vince?' Sarutobi thought as Tony started to look at the ceiling again.

"Very well, come along then, I'll show you to your living quarters," the old man said as he walked towards the door with Tony in tow.

"Yatta! Arigatou(Thank you) Hokage-sama!" Tony shouted as he jumped in joy. (Crazy ain't I)

(Naruto's Apartment Building)

The Hokage and Tony have reached the apartment building, to see a blond kid at the balcony staring at the Hokage faces.

"Hey! Ji-san!" Naruto shouted as he realized his surrogate grandfather has arrived.

"Hello Naruto, how have you been doing?" the old man asked with an eye smile.

"Great Oji-san! What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Just getting away from the paperwork, and I brought you your new neighbor," Sarutobi smiled.

At this Naruto jumped in joy but then he started to look sad and afraid. "Oji-san will they hurt me like the others?" Naruto asked as he looked down in the dumps.

"No Naruto just see," Sarutobi said as he stepped to the side revealing a happy Tony. "Hello Naruto-san!"

"Tony-san you're okay!" Naruto said loudly as threw his arms up.

"Anyways he requested to be your neighbor," Sarutobi interrupted.

"But why would you want to become my neighbor everyone else moved because of me, no one likes me!" Naruto questioned suddenly.

"Because you saved my life, if you didn't find me, I'd probably be dead, plus I heard you were having trouble, I could help you," Tony said with a smile.

"Well now you are both acquainted, here is your key Tony-kun, I've fixed up your apartment, now I have to get back to work," the Hokage said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

*Grumble*

"Dang I'm starving," Tony said as rubbed his stomach in agony.

"Hey why don't I show you Ichiraku's Ramen, come on!" Naruto suggested as he dragged Tony away to the Ramen restaurant.

"NOT AGAINNNNNN!" Tony cried out as he was harshly dragged away as quick as a fiddle.

**THE END **

**Well there you guys have it the actual ending.**

**And I don't know about you guys but there was some terrible parts in the chapter or chapter(s).**

**Please review and don't flame because I feel stupid. **

**Also for my other stories they will not end EVER only when it actually ends series wise.**

**So guys watch your back because I'm preying around every corner to seek your precious blood HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Have Fun Sparring!

Yohohohohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17 preying on its next victim of the day…which..is..YOU!

Hey guys welcome back to a new chapter of A Baka's Adventure I wanna try to focus on this story for a bit so all my other stories are on hold sorry.

Now on with the story

_A Baka's Adventure_

_Chapter 2: Have fun sparring!_

(Two days later)

*Knock**Knock*

"Hey Tony, its time to get to the academy," Naruto said from behind the door.

"Aye, okay I'm almost done give me a minute," Tony called as he finished his breakfast which consisted of eggs and sausage.

Tony came out wearing new clothes.

_(Flashback- Yesterday)_

"_I don't want to eat ramen again," Tony groaned as he came out of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand leaving Naruto to his food._

"_Hey Tony-kun," a voice called out._

_Tony turned around to see Shizune running towards him._

"_Hey Shizune, I'm guessing you're done at the hospital?" Tony asked._

"_Yeah, it wasn't that busy today so I was given the rest of the day off," Shizune said with a smile._

"_That's great, oh Shizune, can you help me look for clothes, I don't around this place?" Tony asked while scratching the back of his head nervously._

"_Yes I'll show you the greatest shops to get clothes, awe this going to be awesome!" Shizune said with stars in her eyes at the idea of shopping._

"_Okay thanks…" Tony said with a sweatdrop forming on his head, at the sight of Shizune's excitement._

"_Come on lets go!" Shizune said as she ran as quickly as possible to a shop she knew with Tony being dragged on the ground with anime swirls in his eyes._

"_Why me…." Tony whined._

_(Moments later)_

_The shop Shizune brought them to was called 'Fashion Cruise'. The shop had both civilian clothing and ninja clothing._

_Shizune started to give Tony random clothes and had him try them on._

_First was a black robe like Shizune's._

"_Nope," Shizune said._

_Second was a purple tank top with black shorts._

"_Nah," Shizune said._

_(Many outfits later)_

_Tony came out with a black full sleeve shirt with a orange sleeveless hoodie on top, with black fingerless gloves. Also wearing black anbu pants and black shoes._

"_You look awesome Tony, now this is the outfit!" Shizune cried out in joy. (AN: I hated making this part)_

"_Thanks, um excuse me can I have five of these outfits please," Tony asked the person at the desk._

_(Flashback end)_

"Come on Tony or we're going to be late," Naruto said as he raced off towards the academy.

"Yeah yeah," Tony said as he ran alongside Naruto. 'I'm glad I took track and cross country.'

(At the academy)

"Naruto why are you late to class this time?" Iruka asked in annoyance as Naruto and Tony came into the classroom.

"I-.""It was my fault sensei I kind of slowed Naruto down since he had to show me where the academy was since I'm new here," Tony said interrupting Naruto.

"Ah.. so you are the new student Hokage-sama told us about, well you can be excused this time but make sure to get here on time, next time and sorry Naruto," Iruka said in forgivingness.

"Well come on in and introduce yourself, tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams," Iruka said as Tony stood in front of the class.

"Yo names Tony Vince, my likes are reading, writing my books, training and hang out with my friends. My dislikes are fighting between comrades, arrogant people, inappropriate people, and perverts. My hobbies are reading, writing my books and sleeping. My dream is to be a great author and ninja," Tony said with a mock salute.

"What kind of books to you write Tony-san?" Iruka asked.

"Well… somehow some of my books ended up with a bit of romance in it but they're mostly action and adventure and what not. The latest book I'm working on now is called 'Konoha's Chakra Knight' the timeline of it starts at the Kyuubi attack and onward. I might put some of you guys in it." Tony said with a big smile.

"Fight me, " said a student.

"Sasuke Uchiha stand down now!" Iruka demanded.

"Yeah teme!" Naruto called out.

"Shut up baka, don't get in the way of Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired banshee called out.

"Ah put a cork in it," Tony said with a blank face.

"Fine I'll fight ya Sasuke," Tony said with a smirk. 'I'm glad I took those fighting lessons, with those karate judo and kung fu lessons.'

(Outside in the sparring ring)

"Okay the rules is that there is to be no use of ninjutsu or genjutsu, and the winner will be decided at first blood, HAJIME!" Iruka called out as the fight started.

Sasuke took to his clan's taijutsu stance, the Inceptor Stance. (Was that right plz tell me if I was wrong) Tony took to a lazy stare off into the clouds stance with his hands in his pockets and head straight up.

"Come on take this serious baka, I'm going to cream you!" Sasuke said grinding his teeth since he wasn't getting any attention from the newbie.

"Fine then I'll take the fight to you!" Sasuke says with a smirk as he charged him.

_**I Dance I Die**_

_**A Bloodyhound Original**_

"_**Listen to the music in the air"**_

Tony took his leg back then brought it forward high hitting Sasuke in the chin.

"_**Dance like ya never danced before"**_

Tony brought the leg down fast and strong, resulting in the heel getting a firm hold on the ground and with bringing his other foot, swinging it into Sasuke's face making him go down at a fast angle.

"_**Try harder and harder to make your legs move"**_

As Sasuke got up, Tony kicked him in the legs, which resulted in Sasuke making a half split.

"_**Just listen to the beat now!"**_

As Sasuke was on the ground Tony kicked him in the chest making him topple over.

"Come on Sasuke-teme is that all you got!?" Tony asked as the beaten Uchiha stood weary

"I'm going to kill you, no one beats a Uchiha!" Sasuke yells as he charges with a punch.

"_**I dance I die, but I don't know why"**_

As Sasuke tries to punch Tony, Tony bends back as the punch passes over him, then brings his head up fast into Sasuke face.

"_**I dance I die but I can't dance for my life"**_

As Sasuke falls back from the hit, Tony grabs his legs and starts to swing him around, and throwing him against the ground repeatedly while still holding on to him.

"_**I danced I die but I don't know why"**_

Tony lets go of Sasuke who lays on the ground for a moment before struggling to get up.

"_**I dance I die…"**_

In a last effort Sasuke charges once more with one last punch.

"…_**But I will try!"**_

As Sasuke came, Tony uppercuts Sasuke who lands on the ground with a bloody nose and a bloody tooth on the ground unconscious.

_**(This is the end of the song…For now)**_

"T-Tony V-Vince wins the match!" Iruka said with a stutter as no one has beaten the Uchiha until then.

The whole class was in awe. Then the silence was broken with a shriek. "IRUKA-SENSEI, HE CHEATED NO ONE CAN BEAT SASUKE-KUN, HE MUST'VE USED CHAKRA TO ENHANCE HIS HITS OR SOMETHING!" said a pink haired banshee.

"Sakura even if he used chakra and I know he didn't, it wouldn't be considered cheating since he hasn't used any nin or genjutsu and enhancing your strikes with chakra is part of taijutsu," Iruka lectured.

"But-", "Sakura if you continue to talk I'm going to give detention for the week," Iruka said bluntly interrupting Sakura in mid-sentence.

Sakura started to shut up as she wanted a clean streak on her academy record.

"Yeah Tony, you won!" Naruto chanted as he jumped up and down in cheer.

"Okay let me get Sasuke to the infirmary, class is ended for today," says Iruka as he carries Sasuke to the infirmary.

"Dang man you took down that Uchiha bastard!" yelled a boy with red triangle markings on his cheeks.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka, dang man you beasted out there!" Kiba said as he brought out fist bump.

"Boom by o, and names Tony Vince, the one who brings down the house!" Tony says bringing out a fist bump meeting Kiba's.

"Nice," says the grinning Inuzuka.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a scream from behind the trio, who turned to see a horde of fangirls coming straight at them. Well actually it was over half of Sasuke's Fanclub.

"Move out of the way you bakas, we're trying to get to Tony-kun!" yells a random fangirl, as the rest pushed Naruto and Kiba out of the way.

"Wow you beat the Uchiha," says a random girl.

"What do you like about a girl?" says another.

"Would you go on a date with me?" says a brunette.

"Marry me!" says a fourth.

"Come on girls, settle down, I'll you what, what I like in a girl, is one that is strong, funny, cute, one that focuses in their career, in this case its strong kunoichi and one that is compassionate," Tony said with a sweatdrop as he got pushed against the wall of the academy, but then one moment later all the girls disappeared from his site.

"Whew, there gone, you guys alright?" Tony asked but to turn to gaped faces, with jaws hanging from there faces.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Kiba and Naruto said with a snicker probably thinking of a way to blackmail and or prank the raven.

"I swear if you guys try to, you'll find yourselves dangling off a cliff by your feet!" Tony threatened while grinding his teeth.

"Aye sir!" shouts the both of them with a army salute.

"Now then, I'll go to the training grounds to exercise, you guys coming?" Tony says.

"Yes sir!" the two say in unison as they all ran to the training grounds.

**The End**

**That's the end of it you furry hounds. Now tell me was it good or was it good!?**

**The song was a original by me, but that was only part of it.**

**I don't take flames, just give this story, comments, compliments, advice and etc. but no flames.**

**Haha… Now see you guys within the burial grounds Ciao!**


End file.
